Past and Present: A Collection
by J.P. Hammer
Summary: A collection of stories involving the residents of Litwak's arcade. The highs, lows, and everything in between. Almost nothing is out of bounds. Classified T for Language (subject to change)


A/N: This is the opening prologue to a collection of flashbacks that will vary over the years (between 1984 and now). Later entries will catch us up on the film's main characters following the events of said film. I do not own Wreck-it Ralph, Tapper, or Donkey Kong. They are reserved to their copyright owners. Brief spoiler for those who've yet to experience this film is located in bottom A/N. Please enjoy.

* * *

Entry #1: Grand Opening

January 6, 1984

(Mr. Tapper's POV)

I was ready. I was prepared for whatever was to come my way. It was in my code, after all. What choice did I have? If I was to please whatever audiences would appear to play at this cabinet, I knew I'd have to pull a few tricks. Vintage shotgun behind the bar, in case the whole place went into a brawl, your 12-pack of glassless bottles in case you needed to knock someone out, and if all else fails, a fairly new silent alarm (first game to be equipped with one of that kind) could bring in the cops in less than five minutes. You learn a lot in the police academy; it's just a shame you might not ever be able to use your skills when they'd count the most: Regular arcade business hours (12-7pm Monday-Thursday, 12-9pm Friday, 10am-10pm Saturday, closed Sunday).

It was very slow-going the first three or four hours on that opening day (Litwak's was always known to give new games a major launch party on Fridays), but by the time 5pm rolled, things were moving fast, I was feared I couldn't keep up. I knew it was just nerves. I seemed to have gotten a real workout, dealing with your usual bunch of outlaws, good guys, noted celebrities, best friends, and collegiate athletes after a major practice ahead their big cross-town rival match, etc. But the space aliens, those guys were the worst. There has always been a twinge in my stomach whenever they were conjured up. At least these guys had good taste when it came to quenching their thirst.

When closing time hit, I breathed a sigh of relief, knowing the day was over. Now I could relax, and really get to know my neighbors. Best way to do that was to invite them over for free drinks all night. Basically most of the whole arcade showed up for this little get-together. Many were discussing Reagan's potential for a second term, others the newest crime novel or gossiping on relationships within the arcade. I found myself arguing our country's problems with foreign allies, past and present with a couple of young cadets from _Asteroids_. They won on a technicality. At least I had my facts in order.

By midnight, the joint was jumping, root beer was flowing, and the dance floor was filled with your usual mix of friends and enemies, heroes and villains, kind-hearted souls and bitter-crusted loners. All in all, everyone was family, and they knew they'd found a place to while away their worries. I felt like the right choice had been made, but then again there's always one thing that can change the mood at the literal drop of a hat. I never would have suggested someone as evil as the arcade's resident ape could pull off a stylish hat. But I knew he wasn't here to talk fashion. I could tell from the sinister look in his eyes it was something much more serious.

"May I help you?" I asked him calmly.

"I hear this is the new hangout joint here in the arcade. Glad to finally be getting one. What do you serve here?" the ape replied.

"It's completely root beer, but that wasn't my decision. It's in the code. We've also got your usual mix of pub grub. I could show you a menu."

"Not in the mood. I've had an awful evening with some in-laws coming in from _Space Panic_. Apparently they don't share my religious beliefs. But enough about me, I'm very hungry. Would you recommend something from your selection of 'Pub grub'?"

"Since I don't really know that much about except for clearly which game you represent. I don't know the name exactly, but from what I've heard, you must be very popular."

"God, you must be new. If it weren't for me, this arcade would've sunk two years ago. Now, that recommendation?"

"Oh yes. Coming up." He looked very belligerent, so I decided I'd prepare something special, something that could be made quickly so that he could be sent on his way in a hurry.

"Okay, here's something I think you'd enjoy. Shepherd's Pie."

"And what, pray tell, is that?"

"It's a British delicacy. My mother's own secret recipe. Mix of chicken and beef, with peas, onions, mushrooms, and diced carrots, with a spicy red pepper ranch sauce, baked in a parmesan-lined pie crust. Essentially, it's a special kind of pot pie."

"Well, when you put it that way, it does sound interesting. I'll have that, and whatever is your soup of the day."

"Anything to drink?"

"You said it's mostly root beer?"

"It's only root beer."

"Oh. Then get me a glass of water."

"Again, it's just root beer. Don't blame me, blame my coding."

"Well, I will just have to get some myself. Excuse me."

Idiotically, he hops the bar and looks through the taps. He is unsuccessful.

"See. What did I tell you?"

"You didn't really tell me anything of significant importance. But that obviously means you and I have a problem."

"Yeah, and you were the one causing it. If you can't accept what I am offering to you, I am afraid I'll have to ask you to leave."

"Or you'll do what? You said so yourself. You've no idea who I am. I AM DONKEY FREAKING KONG!"

"That's who you are? It _was_ on the tip of my tongue; I just didn't realize it until now."

He grabbed me by my shirt collar, nearly ripping it off.

"Shut up, you stupid soda jerk. I mean, does anybody even like root beer. It's such an underrated soft drink. If you ask me, Coke is where it's at. They nearly approached me to have my likeness in an ad campaign of theirs last year. What have you been doing?"

"Lay off me, man. It's my first day."

"Do you realize how much I've gone through to get to where I am today? Do you?"

"Not really. Now if you don't mind, you are disturbing the experience of my patrons. Kindly remove yourself from the premises this moment."

"Not unless I get my water."

"I've already told you it's impossible."

"Very well then. I'm afraid I have no choice but to fight you, in the alley behind this place. That is, if you can even call it such.

"I can. And you're on."

We both calmly walked outside to the so-called alley, which was essentially the exit back to Game Central. He seemed drunk, I felt poised to take him down in a couple of punches and have him removed by nearby police. We both set our positions about 20 feet away from each other. Gladly, one of the cadets from _Asteroids_ from earlier, mediated this so-called fight, a crowd beginning to form all around.

"Okay, listen up. Here's how it's going down. This fight goes on until someone goes down, and stays down for ten seconds. Keep it above the belt. Respect each other at all times, even though you guys probably won't. Now please let's get this over with."

Both corners were set. He was larger than me, but I was confident victory was on my side. I knew my years at the police academy would keep me in good stead.

The makeshift bell rang. I could tell Kong had some training in boxing, which lit my brain on fire knowing the odds were against me, as the punches were barreled right to my face. I returned the energy back to him, but it didn't help much, at first.

10 minutes passed, I knew I was licked. I was lucky to have survived. I had used up my varied on-hand arsenal in six. I was close to collapsing, while Kong was just getting stronger. In a last-ditch effort, I called a timeout, which seemed irregular, but remember, this whole thing didn't seem normal at all. Knowing this was that type of near-death moment where you didn't want anyone to die, I grabbed the emergency shotgun from behind the bar, knowing I wouldn't forgive myself for actually using it on the first day.

"Forgive me, Papa, but I know I'm doing the right thing here."

Action was called back in. Doubting this last effort would even work, I went for it anyway. After a few more punches, I neared the point of no return when I decided one last defense: A jab up the jaw. Strangely enough, this punch had a very strange effect on Kong as his eyes began to dilate, and his arms slowly swelled about 3 times normal size. At that point, I felt the time was right to tease him out of this. At the sight of the growth, I fainted to my corner. The count began, as I quickly summed up whatever energy I had left to subdue this creature. My hands went numb, body slowly freezing with rage, stomach knotted, eyes turning red, all my physical strength somehow going towards my brain as I reached for that gun. Just as the ref was about to utter ten, all hell broke loose. I sprung up from the floor, in a threatening stance, ready to strike back.

"This can't be. I thought you were finished. For the sake of both of us, stand down."

"And threaten my dignity? Not a chance." I cocked the gun, noisily.

"Now it's starting to come to me. You're one of the ultimate bad guys here at this arcade. You only think you're popular because your name's in the title. You only think you're tough because everybody respects you for keeping this arcade float. And you only think you entitled to so much more than everyone else, because of your position of status. But listen, I'm not like you. I look past ranks and popularity because I want to know my neighbors and co-workers for their personalities, not for stats and records and so forth. It may be my first day in this place, but I sure as hell know a lot more than you do."

He sighed and immediately withdrew from the makeshift ring. Back inside, we had one last piece of business…

"Now for those of you in the know, I have immediately decided that any game villain who fails to be polite their first time here is banned for life, and it looks like Mr. Kong here will be the first character to bear that honored distinction. Now, I will demand for a public apology, right here so that everybody can hear you."

"I'm sorry for causing a disturbance of the peace, and for insulting your likelihood. It is very disgusting of me, as a representative of this arcade to act in such a horrible manner. I can't say it won't happen again, but I hope you can forgive my poor behavior."

"Finally, someone gets it. Smile."

A flash of light, and a whir. His Polaroid has remained on the "do-not-serve" wall since.

"Now get out before I really lose it." Kong runs like some form of lightning. I've yet to meet one as fast as this so-called "king of the arcade".

Finally, things begin to settle down, as the night neared its slightly unsettling close. Another day comes closer as the Saturday crowd at Litwak's seems more unavoidable with each hour. As I close up for the evening, I wonder, "Is it always going to be like this at night? How can I avoid this again?" Well, like my father in his later years, believed, "Take action now. Ask/answer questions later."

Boy, do I need a drink.

**A/N**: Storylines I hope to cover will be a potential election process for Vanellope, plus the progression of three particular relationships (Felix/Calhoun, Mary/Mayor Gene, Ralph/OC, plus something for Vanellope), as well as various humorous adventures. There will be plenty of classic character collisions, so be prepared. I can promise you next chapter will center on Ralph, Felix, and the Nicelanders. This is my first-ever published fanfic, so any advice would be greatly appreciated. Please make sure to comment.


End file.
